Nobody's Babysitter
by Doppel69
Summary: CRACK zemyx fic/Loveless crossover That is all.


A sharp indigo gaze scrutinized a map with impressive attentiveness, or so one passing the short teen by would assume

A sharp indigo gaze scrutinized a map with impressive attentiveness, or so one passing the short teen by would assume. In reality, Zexion was finding it exceedingly hard to concentrate on anything with the splitting migraine he could feel coming on, recognizing the symptoms he folded to map up nicely and placed it back into his pant's pocket. A visible twitch formed underneath the silverette's one visible eye as his nine year old companion continued to talk as loudly and without breath as he had been since Zexion had been sent on such a torturous mission. This must be his punishment… yes… for being their when 'the incident' had occurred, when his day had gone from bad to worse. The superior was punishing him for not stopping what had happened to IX, even though the transformation had not been his bidding, he was the one being stuck with the musician until the situation subsided.

"Zeeeeeexyyyyyyyy. I'm tired! Can't we sit down or something? There's a bench over there" A slight tugging could be felt on the teen's long sleeve, with each tug a piece of the cloaked schemer's patience would crumble away.

Zexion sighed irritably as he closed his eyes, a slender hand automatically lifting up and rubbing the bridge of his nose in an effort to calm himself. His walking stopped, nearly causing the blond following him so closely to walk into the older boy's back.

"No IX, we-… I have a mission to complete and cannot afford to waste time _sitting_ in a _park_. If you are so tired, why don't you go back to the _castle_ and sleep?" He spat at the child without even thinking of turning around to face Demyx. A silence hovered between the two nobodies for a few seconds; Zexion took the time to appreciate what he was sure whatever gods above being sympathetic to him.

"B-but I don't wanna…" He heard the nocturne whimper. He was barely able to suppress a groan when the child clung to his hip as well as clutch his hand tightly, almost as if his non-existence depended on it. The scholar cast a look over his shoulder questionably, wishing Demyx would continue. He supposed he could humor Demyx.

"Why?"

"L-Larxene tried to use me as target practice…"

Zexion blinked blankly at the smaller nobody, cobalt eyes meeting with watery Aquatic ones. With a drawled out sigh of defeat, Zexion inched the smaller body away from his hip and moved forward, unable to get the child to release his death grip on his hand. The two walked in silence for a long while, well, at least just long enough for the older of the two to start to relax and re-concentrate on his mission. Eventually they reached the desired location, Zexion promptly left to enter the building, telling IX that he'd better be right where he left him when he came back out. Of course, being the obedient nobody he was, Demyx nodded and smiled at his temporary guardian.

He waited…

And waited…

For a total amount of fifteen minutes, until Demyx couldn't stand it anymore, having the attention span of a nine year old didn't help the situation in the slightest. With an indignant huff Demyx got up from where he was sitting against the red brick wall and stomped down the street, not realizing or caring which way he went. Zexion probably forgot about him, or worse, teleported back to the world that never was and was now laughing it up with a bunch of the others. This tantrum only lasted until Demyx had walked straight smack into something hard and solid; smaller object hits larger one, therefore smaller object falls down on his butt with a loud 'thud'.

A rounded gaze turned upward to a tall man with well kept long blond hair stared right back at him through colored lenses. Dumbfounded Demyx stared at the top of the man's head, being able to notice something (or lack of) but not yet being able to place his finger on it. A small hand reached up and fingered the fuzzy ear protruding out of his blond locks, and a flashback of Zexion explaining why people here had ears came back to him as the sharp scent of cigarette invaded his nose.

Before the stranger could open his mouth and ask if he was alright, the boy jumped up and bolted in the direction he'd come from, leaving behind a mildly amused adult.

"Who was that, Soubi?" Said called upon man smiled and turned to the one who called his name, immediately wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist and leaning in. A curious nobody watched from around the corner as they closed the distance in a chaste kiss, in effect causing a light shade of pink to tint the young blond's cheeks.

"Demyx? Demyx!" The sitarist was blushing almost profusely as he felt someone grab onto his ear and tug. Only distantly he realized it was Zexion who was hissing into his ear.

"For kingdom heart's sake Demyx! I told you to stay-…" The older nobody caught where his younger companions gaze was headed, nearly regretting it as soon as it landed on the prize. Like the blond headed nobody, a pink tint covered his features, unfortunately for Zexion much easier to see due to his paler skin. The situation had worsened quite considerable since the time Demyx had started to witness it. Quietly he cursed, promptly grabbing Demyx's hand and dragging him away, not stopping until sure there was no chance of seeing… that couple again.

He felt the grasp on his hand tighten then disappear, turning around to look at an equally flustered Demyx, Zexion's eyes slightly widened as he watched Demyx place a finger on his bottom lip and press down softly. The gesture clearly meant to imitate what the young mind had just witnessed. Unable to control his suddenly wild imagination, the schemer's mind tortured him with the image of an older Demyx doing the same motion and his blush worsened. Damn mind…

"Zexy…" Demyx began, his curious gaze penetrating the silverette's normally sturdy composure. "What were they-"Zexion swiftly placed a hand over the musician's mouth and cringed. He was so not going to have to give this talk to someone who was normally older then he was, that'd just be hell. Without a word Zexion snatched Demyx's hand and once again started to drag the poor boy around, this time making sure to head straight home. But as if it was that easy, Zexion groaned as a bunch of kissing oriented questions flew his way. Not too carefully Zexion summoned a portal and dragged the pestering boy through it, glaring at the bright eyed boy and telling him if he asked one more question there would be a time out. As expected Demyx immediately shut it.

* * *

Alright so xD There goes my second Zemyx (and second ever fanfiction ) which was based on a picture I randomly drew before hand and I thought... the heck! why not right a oneshot!? w Please R&R It would make my existance so much better 8D


End file.
